Combo Maker (3.5e Prestige Class)
Combo Maker Combo Makers are generally underhanded street fighters who like to hit people repeatedly. By seeking out the power of the Combo Meter, they manage to benefit more than usual from their violent habits. Becoming a Combo Maker Combo Makers are a primarily short-ranged class, hitting away with mundane attacks before releasing something out of the ordinary. They usually benefit from a high Charisma or Wisdom modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Combo Maker. : You can have up to 2 + class level Combo Points at a time. Whenever you hit an opponent with a manufactured weapon, natural, or unarmed attack from 50' or less, you gain a Combo Point. Every minute you lose a Combo Point. Whenever you miss with an attack, you lose two Combo Points. (Sp): Choose two effects from the following list when you become a level 1 Combo Maker. You can spend a Combo Point to use one of the attack actions you get from your BAB to make a 50' ranged touch attack. It does the two effects if it hits. * Fire: 1d6 points of Fire damage per character level. * Electricity: 1d6 points of Electricity damage per character level. * Force: 1d4 points of Force damage per character level, and the target is knocked backwards 2d4 × 5 feet. * Cold: 1d4 points of Cold damage per character level, and all of the target's movement speeds are reduced by 10' for 1 round. * Acid: 1d4 points of Acid damage per character level, and the target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half Character level + Charisma or Wisdom modifier) at the beginning of its next turn or take 1d4 points of Acid damage per character level. * Sonic: 1d4 points of Sonic damage per character level, and the target makes a fortitude save (DC 10 + half character level + charisma or wisdom modifier) or is deafened for 1 round * Poison: 1d6 points of Intelligence and Dexterity damage. Wizard-level * Skull: 1d4 points of Negative energy damage per character level. * Heart: 1d4 points of Positive energy damage per character level. (Ex): Whenever you hit an opponent with a manufactured weapon, natural, or unarmed attack, they are lifted 1d6 feet into the air. If you hit the same target multiple times during the same action (such as during a full attack action), the lifting is cumulative, so fall damage becomes possible. (Sp): Choose one effect type from the Energy Bolts list when you become a level 2 Combo Maker. You can spend four Combo Points to take an standard action to blast all other creatures within 25' (Reflex save DC 10 + half Character level + Charisma or Wisdom modifier for reduced effect). It does things based on the chosen effect and the effects you chose for Energy Bolts. * Fire: 1d6 points of Fire damage per character level. Half damage on a successful save. * Electricity: Targeted greater dispel magic using your character level as the caster level. 1 point of Electricity damage per character level instead on a successful save. * Force: 1d4 points of Force damage per character level and all targets knocked back 30ft on a failed save. Half damage on a successful save. * Cold: 1d4 points of Cold damage per character level, and all of the target's movement speeds are reduced by 10' for 1 round. No damage, but full speed reduction on a successful save. * Acid: -5 penalty to normal and flat-footed AC for 1d6 rounds. Lasts only 1 round on a successful save. * Sonic: Deafened for 1d6 rounds. Lasts only 1 round on a successful save. * Poison: 1d6 points of Strength and Charisma damage. Half damage on a successful save. Wizard-level * Skull: 1d4 points of Negative energy damage per character level. Half damage on a successful save. * Heart: 1d4 points of Positive energy damage per character level. Half damage on a successful save. (Ex): As a full attack action, you may make an attack against a target within 50'. If it hits, you may repeat this process at a cumulative -2 penalty. (Sp): Choose one effect type that you already chose for Energy Bolts or Energy Explosion when you become a level 4 Combo Maker. You can spend two Combo Points to take a move action to do an effect based on the chosen effect type. * Fire: Make a charge action that you may choose to turn once at 90 degrees during. Anything you passed within 5' of during that move takes 2 points of Fire damage per character level * Electricity: Teleport 5' per character level. * Force: Move as though your highest move speed was a Perfect Flight and Burrow speed. * Cold: Make a normal move. Anything you passed within 5' of during that move takes 1 point of Cold damage per character level and has its movement speed reduced by 5' for one round. * Acid: Teleport to any surface of a fluid within 10' per character level that takes up at least as much space as you. * Sonic: Fly 15' per character level in a straight line. * Poison: Teleport adjacent to an opponent within 10' per character level. * Skull: Swap locations with a willing undead creature within 5' per character level. * Heart: Swap locations with a willing living creature within 5' per character level. (Ex): Whenever you knock an opponent unconscious with a critical hit, your Combo Points increase to maximum. (Ex): At level 5, you may take a full-round action to jump 30' laterally and 10' vertically. You may take two attack actions at full BAB at any time during this jump. (Sp): At level 6, you gain the ability to perform and Ultra finisher. This does the same effects as your Energy Explosion, but it costs 8 combo points and it's range and type of effect is based on the previous types. * Fire: The attack becomes a line with a Medium range(100ft + 10ft per character level) that is 25ft wide. * Electricity: Lightning is called down on all targets within 50ft similar to the druid's Call Lightning but simultaneously(damage does not change from energy explosion). Each target also must make a Fortitude save (DC= 10+ charisma or wisdom +character level) or be paralyzed for 1d4 rounds * Force: 100ft ranged touch attack on a single target, damage is dealt normally but instead of being hurled back the target must make a fortitude save (dc= 10+ charisma or wisdom+ character level) or be knocked prone and take an additional 5D6 damage * Cold: A close range (25ft + 5ft per 2 character levels) Area of effect attack, damage is dealt normally but each target that fails the reflex save instead takes damage and has their speed reduced to 0ft for 1d6 rounds from the legs being frozen. On a successful save their speed is reduced by 10ft and receive half damage. * Acid: The ground in a 25ft+5ft per 2 character levels around the combo maker because a pool of acid, she may walk on this acid normally but all others take the Acid Energy Bolts damage each turn they start on it, the pool grows wider at a rate of 5ft per round for 2d4 rounds * Sonic: 50ft area of effect, all targets take the Energy Explosion damage, but on a failed save they are deafened and sickened for 2d4 rounds, and on successful save that are still deafened for 1 round. * Poison: 25ft cone, any hit must make a fortitude save (DC 10 + charisma or wisdom mod + character level) or be nauseated for 2d4 rounds. * Skull: 25ft area of effect, each hit must make a fortitude save or be give 2 negative levels, on a successful save they take 1 point of negative energy damage per character level. * Heart: This is a personally effecting Finisher, the combo maker radiates a 10ft light that blinds for 1 round on a failed save when first encountered, she also gains +4 Strength, +4 Constitution and +4 Dexterity, as well as a +5 enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls, Natural Armor bonus, all saves, and gains Fast healing 5 for the duration of the effect. lasts 1d4+1 rounds. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class